


Конец вечности

by Turmalin, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Отсылка к серии 3.08 «Сумерки» сериала «Star Trek: Enterprise».</p>
    </blockquote>





	Конец вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к серии 3.08 «Сумерки» сериала «Star Trek: Enterprise».

День 161.

  
Вечность началась для нее после визита посла.  
  
Тогда Арчер в очередной раз попросил дать ему хоть какую-нибудь работу на корабле. Он чувствовал себя ненужным.  
  
Она только что отказалась бросить его и «Энтерпрайз». Она только что дала себе слово быть с ним рядом до конца — каким бы ни был этот конец. До его излечения. Или до конца его жизни.  
  
У нее был шанс пережить его, она понимала. А еще она понимала, как бессмысленна эта жизнь для него. Потому что он слишком привык быть необходимым. Он привык держать все в своих руках. По крайней мере, ни от кого не зависеть и никому не мешать. А теперь чувствовал себя обузой.  
  
И он слишком привык не быть один — а теперь был одинок всегда. Заперт в бесконечно повторяющемся дне, в нескольких часах, которые были его настоящим. Без будущего. Его бессмысленной вечностью.  
  
И на его потерянный взгляд, на его беспомощную тоску по невозможному у нее не было ответа.  
  


***

День 573.

  
Она осталась с ним в колонии на Цети Альфа. Осталась потому, что он доверял ей. И еще потому, что — многие были обязаны ему жизнью, но только она могла моментально возвращать ему воспоминания обо всем пережитом.  
Она была его памятью.  
  
Когда ее назначили капитаном «Энтерпрайз», ей показалось правильным связаться с матерью, чтобы объяснить, почему она не может оставить этих людей и вернуться на Вулкан. В том их разговоре Т'Лес намекнула, что есть способ обходиться без долгих разговоров с Арчером о его прошлом.  
  
Тогда Т'Пол слушала мать с недоверием, а теперь укоряла себя за то, что не попыталась сразу воспользоваться советом. Да, у нее не было опыта в слиянии разумов. Да, на Вулкане к этим практикам относились негативно. Но она могла бы попробовать — и Арчер остался бы капитаном «Энтерпрайз». И что-то изменилось бы. Возможно, им даже удалось бы предотвратить атаку зинди.  
  
Но Т'Пол не решилась тогда. Да и кто бы на ее месте отважился прыгать в пропасть, надеясь не разбиться, потому что это «принципиально не невозможный исход»? Она попробовала только когда они уже жили на планете — и все сразу стало немного проще.  
  
Теперь она приветствовала его после пробуждения, прикасалась к нему, когда он начинал расспросы, — и через несколько мгновений он уже знал все. Кроме того, что она пришла к нему той ночью после визита посла на «Энтерпрайз». Ничего не объясняя. Просто пришла. И приходила еще. И еще.  
  
Она оправдывала свои поступки тем, что духовное и физическое единение вносило смысл в его существование.  
  
Ему было необходимо чувствовать, что кто-то нуждается в нем. В его присутствии, в его действиях, в его прикосновениях. Что кто-то хочет разделить с ним жизнь. Мысли. Удовольствие.  
  


***

Дни 574-4501.

  
Она наблюдала за его жизнью — как мог бы наблюдать какой-нибудь бессмертный за циклом рождений и разрушений звездной системы.  
  
Все эти годы после основания колонии в системе Цети Альфа их жизнь была довольно однообразна, а дни похожи друг на друга.  
  
Он просыпался, когда она готовила завтрак. Выходил к ней, неуверенно здоровался. Узнавал ее с радостью. Просил объяснить.  
  
Его растерянность... Как сказали бы эмоциональные земляне, она заставляла сопереживать. Он был похож на заблудившегося сехлата. Большой, тяжелый, медлительно-осторожный.  
  
Она объясняла. Порой не рассказывала ему всего. Устраивала себе воображаемую увольнительную.  
  
Ей почему-то нравилось придумывать им общее прошлое. Счастливое прошлое. Она оправдывала это нелогичное пристрастие к фантазиям тем, что слишком долгое время жила в неестественных для вулканца условиях: в практически постоянном контакте разумов с нелогичным, иррациональным, эмоциональным землянином, — и это явно оказало влияние на работу ее центральной нервной системы.  
  
После того, как она возвращала ему память о произошедшем, он замыкался в себе. Обычно выходил из дома и смотрел на поселок колонистов, не желая верить, заставляя себя поверить. Она слышала его сомнения, его боль. Он не мог, не хотел принять то, что знал теперь. Он чувствовал себя ненужным, бесполезным.  
  
Потом смирялся с собственной слабостью. Это было больно, но он заставлял себя принять случившееся и жить дальше. Потому что не мог иначе.  
  
Сначала Т'Пол не понимала, что давало ему эту силу оставаться в раз и навсегда принятой им системе ценностных координат. Ведь он не был вулканцем, для которого принципы определяли все.  
  
Она думала, это отчаяние, намерение действовать вопреки, порождаемое иррациональностью человеческого сознания. Но разум Джонатана Арчера оставался слишком спокойным, чтобы она могла приписывать ему истерические порывы.  
  
Потом разобралась: люди называли это упрямством.  
  
Справившись с эмоциями, он возвращался в дом и спрашивал, что он может сделать. Порой она сообщала, чем он занимался вчера и на чем закончил. Порой говорила, что он запретил ей рассказывать, потому что хотел додуматься до всего самостоятельно  
  
Тогда он обходил и осматривал их дом и дворик: две комнаты, мастерскую, маленький цветник. Каждый раз спрашивая, почему в доме только одна спальня, и почему, в таком случае, не он ночует на диване в гостиной. Он не помнил об их ночах.  
  
Она просто отвечала, что никто здесь не ночует на диване. И возвращалась к делам, не смотрела на него больше.  
Она знала, что он еще какое-то время постоит у нее за спиной, почти не дыша, и выйдет, так и не сказав ничего. И проработает в своей мастерской до самого обеда — пока она не позовет его в дом.  
  
Она никогда не сообщала ему вслух о том, какими были их отношения. Он понимал сам. И не спрашивал.  
  
Он был ее. Не мужем, нет. Не любовником. Не другом, не подопечным. Не... В федеративном стандарте не было слова для этого. В древневулканском языке было. Но она даже мысленно не решалась его произнести.  
  


***

День 4502.

  
— Жаль, что я... что у нас не может быть детей.  
  
Т'Пол приложила дополнительные усилия для сохранения равномерности вдохов и выдохов, подняла бровь и поправила подушку. Он еще никогда не говорил ни о чем подобном.  
  
— Многие из землянок, живущих здесь, с радостью создадут семью с вами.  
  
Он хмыкнул ей в затылок:  
  
— Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имел в виду.  
  
Конечно, она поняла. Он хотел, чтобы она была целиком и полностью его. Он хотел, чтобы у него было свидетельство тому, что она — его женщина. Он был так же территориален, как вулканец в пон-фарре. Это забавляло.  
  
— Ты говоришь, я снова все забуду, когда засну? — спросил он, меняя тему.  
  
— Да, Джонатан.  
  
— Тогда я не хочу засыпать как можно дольше. — Его тон настораживал. — Хочу, чтобы ты помнила эту ночь. Даже если не расскажешь мне завтра.  
  
— Не расскажу — что?  
  
Он не ответил, еще теснее прижав ее к себе. Сухими горячими пальцами огладил бедро, провел ладонью по животу, приподнял груди.  
  
— Джон?  
  
Он, будто не слыша, уткнулся лицом ей в шею и шептал:  
  
— Тоненькая. Маленькая моя.  
  
Перевернул ее на спину, склонился над ней, целуя.  
  
Она коснулась его разума, нетерпеливо и жадно дополняя вербализованную информацию визуальными образами. Зная, что очнется через час, заполненная его фантазиями и его спермой.  
  
Он улыбнулся ей в губы, почувствовав ее желание, вошел, замер, переводя дыхание, а, когда она подалась ему навстречу, прошептал:  
  
— Тшш... Не торопись.  
  
И рассмеялся, получив в ответ образ шаттла, медлительно и аккуратно заходящего на посадку в ангаре.  
  
— Ты нетерпеливая. Люблю...  
  
Он был большой и тяжелый. Горячий, благодарный и ласковый. Седой. Везде.  
  
Он касался ее щеки, а она слышала: «Будь со мной до конца моей вечности».  
  
Он обнимал ее, а она читала в нем: «Помни, что я люблю тебя. Даже если не говорю об этом».  
  
Он засыпал рядом с ней, а она чувствовала: «Тот, другой я, который проснется рядом с тобой завтра, тоже любит тебя. Уже сейчас любит. Я любил тебя задолго до того, как потерялся в этих бесконечных конечных днях. Я всегда любил и всегда буду любить тебя».  
  


***

День 4503.

  
Она проснулась, встала, приготовила завтрак.  
  
Связалась с доктором Флоксом, затем поставила «Энтерпрайз» в известность о необходимости подготовки к операции.  
  
Сидела и смотрела в окно кухни на фиолетовые астры, живые звезды.  
  
По дому гулял ветер.  
  
Джон спал.  
  
До конца их вечности оставался один день.


End file.
